


Leave the nice ones alone

by fakevermeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Play, FC Bayern München, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: “Interview over,” a familiar voice came from Niklas’ left. He felt a hand clamp over his upper arm and drag him out of the corner the interviewer had pushed him into.Niklas stared in slight awe as Joshua looked back over his shoulder at the protesting interviewer. “Ask better questions next time. Or rather, just don’t ask any questions at all, asshole.”Joshua marched Niklas out of the press zone and right into the squad bus.





	Leave the nice ones alone

“But do you deny that this was a horrible game, both from yourself as well as the entire team?” 

Niklas sighed, scratched at his jaw and tried to take a step backwards - there was barely any room to move around in the packed press zone.

“I’m not denying anything, I’m just -” 

“That pass you gave back to Ulreich basically set up their third goal,” the journalist cut in, his microphone pushed up even further into Niklas’ face. 

“Yeah, that was not the best decision.” Niklas tried to look anywhere but straight at the journalist. He was tired, he was annoyed with himself, and this particular interview made him want to take another shower even though he’d just taken one five minutes ago. 

“Do you feel like you deserve to start the next game, with performances like today’s, and last week’s one?” 

“I’m, uh, I don’t -” 

“Or do you think Ancelotti should start Boateng or even Hummels over you? They’ve both shown more reliable performances in recent games, you can’t deny that. Or do you have any disagreements with Ancelotti? There’s been speculation there’s a group of players within the squad who hate Ancelotti and want him gone, are you one of them? Do you mis training under Nagelsmann, perhaps?” 

“Interview over,” a familiar voice came from Niklas’ left. He felt a hand clamp over his upper arm and drag him out of the corner the interviewer had pushed him into. Niklas stared in slight awe as Joshua looked back over his shoulder at the protesting interviewer. “Ask better questions next time. Or rather, just don’t ask any questions at all, asshole.” 

Joshua marched Niklas out of the press zone and right into the squad bus. 

“Thanks for the save,” Niklas murmured to Joshua, as they plopped themselves down into a couple of seats in the back of the bus.

“Dick journalist,” Joshua bristled. 

Niklas thought he heard him mutter something about “leaving the nice ones alone” before the rumbling of the bus engine drowned him out. Niklas couldn’t help but smile as he settled into his seat and closed his eyes.

 

*

 

The hotel they spent the night in had all the right amenities. The bed was soft, the pillows were fluffy, the minibar was stocked - there was even a rain shower. And yet, Niklas simply couldn’t get comfortable. 

He had tried to fall asleep immediately after arriving, and when that hadn’t worked he’d tried to take a hot shower to make himself drowsy. So far, he’d only managed to make himself more restless - and the fact that he was painfully hard didn’t help one bit.

He blamed the post-match adrenalin at first, but the fact that it was now hours after the final whistle and his boxer briefs still did not sit comfortably at all made him dismiss that theory. Palming himself, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something nice - and there it was. Josh’s hand on his arm, Josh yelling at the interviewer, Josh pushing him around. 

Niklas pulled his hand away and stared at the ceiling, breathing hard. 

“Uh oh.”

A short knock on the door almost made him jump out of his skin. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants while hopping to the door, almost braining himself on the corner of a hardwood cabinet in the process.

“Yes?” he asked, his hand resting on the doorknob. 

“It’s me, Nik,” Niklas heard Joshua say. 

Niklas cleared his throat, quickly glanced into the hallway mirror, tried to make his wet hair behave, then opened the door to let Joshua in. He pointedly ignored the way his dick twitched as Josh’s bare arm brushed his own.

“Hey,” Joshua murmured, walking into the room.

“What’s up?” Niklas asked, closing the door and wondering what to do with his limbs - what did he usually do with his arms when he was talking to Joshua? He’d done it countless times before, why was it suddenly such a hard thing to figure out? 

Well - he knew the reason why. 

He figured sitting down on the bed would probably give him a bigger chance of Joshua not finding out about his raging boner, so he quickly made his way back into the room and plopped down, putting his elbows on his knees and carefully staying right there as Joshua paced back and forth.

“I’m just still so… _annoyed_ about that stupid interviewer,” Joshua grumbled. “How dare he… How about we let him play next time, see how he does. Ridiculous…”He stopped pacing for a second and looked at Niklas. “Are you okay?” He frowned as he seemed to realise Niklas wasn’t moving at all. “Seriously, are you okay? You look like you’re in pain.”  

Niklas tried to think of a way to convey ‘I was masturbating to the image of you pushing me around literally like five seconds ago’ without sounding too crass, but his brain was being majorly uncooperative. He shouldn’t’ve expected much, to be honest, considering the fact that most of his blood was currently located elsewhere, but still - a realistic-sounding excuse would be quite welcome at this point.

“Erm,” his extremely helpful brain supplied eloquently, “I think I… pulled something during the game, back’s a bit sore.” 

“Oh,” Joshua said, frowning - he didn’t look particularly convinced. “So the fact that you’re sitting hunched over like that has nothing to do with your hard-on?” 

Niklas was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second. He stared at Joshua, mouth hanging open slightly - he tried to come up with a witty excuse but his brain only managed to conjure up the image of some tumbleweed blowing over sandy plains. 

“You’re wearing sweatpants,” Joshua said, a slight smirk on his face. “Pretty difficult to hide anything wearing sweatpants.”

“Right,” Niklas heard himself say. “Yes.” 

“Wanna tell me what you were doing before I knocked on the door?” 

Niklas tried to figure out what Josh was trying to accomplish here. The look in his eyes was hard to pinpoint - if Niklas was being completely honest with himself he thought it was almost something like… lust? The rational part of his brain shut that down immediately, though. There was absolutely no way. No way. Right?

Joshua had stopped pacing up and down the room and was looking at Niklas curiously. He actually took a few steps closer, now. Niklas was feverishly trying to figure out what to do - and once again, his unhelpful brain came up with nothing.

Then, as Joshua kneeled down between Niklas’ legs, his brain completely short-circuited. 

“Nik,” Joshua drawled, looking up at Niklas. “Does getting forcefully removed from the premises get you hot?” He was obviously making fun of him, but there was definitely some serious undertone there, like he was planning something wicked. 

Niklas just stared. 

“Being pushed around is a turn-on for you? Hmm?” Joshua pressed, as he put his hands on Niklas’ knees. 

Niklas felt his cheeks flush bright red, he felt a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face, onto his throat, slowly making its way down…  

Josh raised himself up on his knees so that his face was right next to Niklas’ ear.

“You gotta let me know in some way if this is okay or not, babe,” he whispered. “Do you want me to keep going?” 

Niklas gave a short nod.

“Yeah,” he muttered, his voice embarrassingly hoarse. He cleared his throat. “God, yeah.”  

Joshua licked a long wet line down Niklas’s throat and stood up again, towering over him. For someone like Niklas, who was used to being the tallest one, this was… different. His dick twitched uncomfortably in his tight boxers. He stared up at Joshua, who was grinning down on him.

“Good.” 

Joshua put his palms flat against Niklas’ chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed forcefully. Niklas stared, wide-eyed and breathless, as Joshua stripped quickly until he was in just his underwear. He crawled up on the bed, knees on either side of Niklas, and brought his ass down right onto Niklas’ crotch. Niklas groaned softly.

“God damn it,” he muttered, breathing out harshly. 

“You like that?” Joshua whispered in his ear, rolling his hips slowly. “Hmm?” 

“Fuck. _Yes._ ”  

Niklas felt Joshua slide his hands up his arms until they rested on his biceps. He squeezed, hard, for a second - Niklas gasped softly, eyes flying open. Then, Joshua slid his hands down until he reached Niklas’ wrists. He circled them with his fingers and brought Niklas’ hands up to rest on the mattress above his head.

“Don’t you dare move those arms,” Joshua muttered. Niklas could hear the _or else_ , even though Joshua didn’t say it out loud. He shivered. He tried to shift his hips a little, but Joshua’s full weight was resting on his pelvis. Joshua noticed him looking down and followed his gaze.

“Off?” Joshua said, voice low, head indicating both their underwear.

Niklas nodded, feeling the blood rush back into his cheeks.

Joshua lifted himself up and quickly took both his own boxers off as well as Niklas’ and tossed them aside. Niklas couldn’t help but stare at Joshua’s hard dick - the head was glistening in the dim hotel light, and Niklas could swear he saw the veins that were running up and down Joshua’s length pulsing softly.

Niklas hummed low in his throat, trying to form words but finding himself unable to articulate what he was feeling. His own cock was throbbing, and he felt himself lift up his hips in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

Joshua’s hands were on him in an instant, and he brought his mouth down right next to Niklas’s ear again.

“Don’t move, unless I tell you to,” he whispered. He nibbled at Niklas’ ear softly and Niklas could feel him smirk. “Are you still okay with this?” he added, his tone a little gentler. 

Niklas nodded.

“Alright. Just in case, the safe word is thirty-two, okay?” 

Niklas nodded again.

“Repeat it back to me,” Joshua whispered, slowly letting his hips sink down onto Niklas’ again.

“Thirty-two,” Niklas groaned as their dicks lined up and moved together for the first time.

“Good boy.”

Joshua rolled his hips against Niklas’, precome making the slide not completely uncomfortable, but it was definitely a little rough. Niklas didn’t mind, and judging by the look on Joshua’s face, neither did he. Niklas resisted the intense desire to bring his hands down and rub them up and down Joshua’s sides - instead, he anchored his fingers into the bedsheets and held on tight.

As Joshua rolled his hips again, Niklas arched up into the slide - immediately, Joshua’s hands were on his chest, pushing him down.

“Don’t move unless I tell you to,” he repeated, voice more forcefully now. There was a bead of sweat sliding down his temple and he looked rather flushed, gazing at Niklas with a fiery determination in his eyes.

Niklas went still, instead gripping the sheets even tighter. Joshua sank down, sucking on Niklas’ collarbone, then his sternum, his midriff, dipping his tongue into Niklas’ bellybutton, then making his way further down until he nipped at Niklas’ jutting hipbone. 

It took every last ounce of Niklas’ self-restraint to stay still while Joshua slowly made his way down - knowing that Joshua still hadn’t even put a hand on his cock made him shiver thinking of what was coming next.

He was never gonna be able to stay still.

Joshua looked up at Niklas, like he could tell exactly what he was thinking.

“You _will_ obey me,” Joshua murmured. 

It wasn’t a question, but Niklas nodded fervently anyway. Joshua turned his attention back to Niklas, licking down to the coarse little hairs beneath his bellybutton. Niklas shivered but managed to stay put as Joshua brought a hand up and circled the base of Niklas’ cock and held it tightly - so tightly, in fact, that some might’ve consider it painful.

Niklas just moaned softly, throwing his head back against the sheets. Watching it and feeling it happen at the same time was too much.

He felt Joshua’s breath on the tip of his cock a millisecond before there was a wet heat surrounding him, Joshua’s tongue pressing against one of the veins running along his length. 

“Oh my God,” Niklas groaned, so focused on trying to keep his hips glued to the mattress that he felt himself start to sweat. “ _Fuck._ ”

Joshua hummed around him, bobbing his head up and down, taking him all the way in and letting him slide almost all the way out in an agonisingly slow rhythm. 

“Faster,” Niklas breathed, “please, faster.”

Joshua’s mouth left his cock alone immediately, and Niklas whined softly.

“Look at me,” Joshua demanded, and Niklas opened his eyes. Joshua was a sight to behold - his pupils were blown, his cheeks flushed, his forehead sweaty, and there was some spit clinging to the corners of his mouth.

“I make the demands,” Joshua reminded him. “Don’t move, and don’t speak.”

Niklas nodded again as Joshua’s eyes bored into him.

Joshua went back down and teased the head of Niklas’ cock with the tip of his tongue, circling it, flattening his tongue against the underside, slowly wrapping his lips over the head. Niklas could feel the grip Joshua had on the base of his cock tighten even more, and he breathed in sharply. He wanted to shout a few expletives but he remembered Joshua’s order - _don’t speak_.  

Instead, he groaned loudly and tried to keep himself from bringing down his arms and pushing Joshua down on his cock. His fingers had gotten so twisted into the sheets he could hardly feel his fingertips anymore.

Joshua’s mouth left Niklas’ cock again, but as soon as Niklas opened his eyes to see what was going on, he felt the touch of Joshua’s slick cock against his own - Joshua wrapped his hand around both of them at the same time and started jerking them like this, moving together roughly, sloppily. 

As Niklas used all of his remaining energy to keep his hips down on the mattress, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Joshua went a lot faster now, building up a feverish rhythm, and Niklas saw Joshua looked like he wasn’t far off himself.

Without warning, Joshua groaned loudly and folded himself over Niklas, both hands still trapped beneath his bucking hips - Niklas could feel something hot and wet dripping over his cock and down between his legs. Joshua’s hips were stuttering as he came, his breath hot on Niklas’ chest, and Niklas couldn’t keep it together anymore. He lifted his hips off the bed and moved in tandem with Joshua’s, bucking into him, a moan escaping him from the back of his throat.

Joshua bit into the side of his neck.

“I will tie you down if you don’t stop moving _right now_ ,” Joshua growled against his skin, and that was it - Niklas came apart, shuddering, as he felt Joshua release the iron grip he’d had on the base of his dick.

His orgasm seemed to last forever - his entire body was spasming as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Niklas thought he might be shouting something, but he wasn’t even sure he was hearing his own voice.

Niklas was still trying to catch his breath as he felt Joshua clean him up with a damp towel. 

“Are you okay?” Joshua asked as he kissed Niklas’ jaw softly. “Was that good?” 

Niklas slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, bringing his nose right up against Joshua’s.

“Amazing,” Niklas murmured, voice wrecked.

“I agree.” 

Joshua pressed a kiss onto Niklas’ lips, threw the damp towel on the floor and crawled into the curve of Niklas’ body.  

As Niklas felt himself drift off, he could hear Joshua mutter.

“I’ll try to remember to push you around more often.” 

Niklas smiled against Joshua’s neck and fell asleep.


End file.
